


Thanking you for everything

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Cid is invited to dinner from WoL and he wonder why.Does he think it's could be a date or no.





	Thanking you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Kara like Cid very much, he is incredible, but he works too hard...  
She have one crush on him so bad but he is just so inaccessible.  
She wanted to spend time to thanking him for the Magiteck and for other stuff.  
  
She knows from Biggs and Wedge that he doesn't go out a lot even for eating.  
So she had one plan to invite him for dinner.  
  
"Cid?" she asked him  
  
"Yes, Kara (Your name) what can I do for you? Is there a problem"  
  
"Oh not at all, just wondering are you free for dinner with me"  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"I know you don't go out a lot and I want to invite you for dinner please"  
  
"Yes it's would be great"  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
"Do we need a mount?"  
  
"not at all"  
  
Kara décide to be in normal clothes and not in her white mage clothes.  
Cid began to wonder why him, he is not young like some other of here, but he tries to smile and think maybe she just invited him as friend.  
Maybe he read too much on the line or maybe not.  
  
Kara returns for one of her quests and see search, Cid.  
  
"We take the Magiteck mount?" he asks  
"Not at all, and also I love the mount so much"  
"I'm really glad"  
  
They chat during their walk and when they arrive at the little cafe restaurant they are smiling.  
  
"I'm really happy you like all the stuff I do for the Magiteck"  
"Yes I love it and also I love because it makes me think of someone"  
  
She blushes a little.  
  
They eat together where they chat about some stuff about the team like Thancred, Minfilia and other.  
They laugh a little.  
  
"The person who I think about the Magiteck it's you," said Kara while kissing him  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"I really like you, Cid, you are incredible and I wanted to spend time with you..."  
  
Cid kiss her "I really like you too, I thought I was too old that you only see me as a friend"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
After this, they start dating even if it's complicated since she is always on quest and also he is helping people but they find time to be together


End file.
